


Say Something

by c_19



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_19/pseuds/c_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And as she said those words Ashlyn knew in that moment her heart would never recover from this. When the words started to sink in, Ashlyn let go and stepped back. Her eyes fixed on the ground as she tried to compose herself. Everything inside of her was falling apart but she knew that she couldn’t just run out of the room and away from Ali. She had to say one last thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And as she said those words Ashlyn knew in that moment her heart would never recover from this. When the words started to sink in, Ashlyn let go and stepped back. Her eyes fixed on the ground as she tried to compose herself. Everything inside of her was falling apart but she knew that she couldn’t just run out of the room and away from Ali. She had to say one last thing."

For the past few hours Ashlyn had found herself pacing in this small hospital waiting room, anticipating the moment that she would get to meet one of her teammate’s new baby. Throughout the day a few of the other teammates who were nearby were showing up as they could. It was always great to see old yet familiar faces and although time had passed, it was amazing how deep their friendships still were. The fact that some of them could take time out of their busy schedules to come was a testament to that. It at least brought a smile to her face, something that she hadn’t felt in a while.

But she could tell in their eyes that they felt pity towards her and she hated that. They all knew better than to ask about her or to bring up anything related. She had no more answers than she did the last time they asked her for an update. She still hadn’t heard from Ali and still didn’t know where she was or what she was doing. 

Ashlyn rested her arm against the windowpane as her eyes gazed over the parking lot below, not really focusing on anything in particular. She was tired and had been for the better part of that year. She yawned heavily while rubbing her eyes. 

Every since Ali left her over almost a year ago, it was harder at some moments more than others to feel happy or at least feel normal. Like right now, seeing a fresh, new baby come into the world. Just a few years ago she was dreaming of this moment happening for her and Ali at some point. But now it was hard when her heart and her mind were reminded of what she had lost. The pain was always a reminder of the still broken state of her heart. She sighed heavily. She does that a lot these days.

No, she wasn’t much closer to being over Ali than she was months ago. By this point, she didn’t expect anything to change much. She had loved, and still loves, Ali with all of her heart. She doesn’t know how to change that. She doesn’t know if she wants to know how to change that. Parts of her are thankful that she gave the strongest of her love to Ali that now seems irreversible. She’s thankful because if it had worked out she would have loved her well and nothing would have ever been able to change that. And Ali was worth all of her love, the strongest love that she could give. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall as her mind flashed back to her last day with Ali.

**

_She slowly began to stir and stretch her body out after a long night. She quickly opened her eyes when she realized that she was the only body in the bed. There across the room she saw that her beautiful girlfriend was looking out the window, draped in a blanket, with a cup of coffee in hand. How blessed am I to get to love this beautiful woman she thought to herself as she got out of the bed and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist._

_As she held her and they stayed like that in silence, Ashlyn could feel that something was wrong. Ali was being quieter than usual and she could tell that she was stuck in her head thinking about something. Not to mention that Ashlyn realized how different, how more intense, their lovemaking was the night before. Ali seemed to be more desperate, to cling more to Ash and there was a look in her eyes that she couldn’t pin down. Ashlyn had just guessed that it had something to do with work and had planned to ask her about it later but now she could feel the tears dropping from the brunette’s face onto her hands as she held her close._

_Something was wrong. Deep in the pit of her stomach she could tell. She racked her brain trying to find the warning signs that she should have seen. Maybe she was over-reacting but she couldn’t escape this feeling in her gut._

_Not even moments later, Ali sat down her coffee cup on the ledge and turned around. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from the tears. They looked so sad and right then Ashlyn knew that she was right. Something was, indeed, wrong._

_The sobs started and Ashlyn’s eyes were filling with tears as well now. Not a word had been spoken but they both knew what was happening. All the fears of previous months came crashing in._

_Ali cupped Ashlyn’s face with her shaking hands, as the blanket dropped to the ground exposing her almost naked body. “Please”, she barely choked out,” just kiss me right now Ash.” How could the blonde deny her? Not now, not ever. So she leaned forward, placing her hands on top of Ali’s and kissed her softly, with tears and whimpers and sobs mixed in. It was soft but it felt desperate like the night before. Ali’s lips started to beg for more of her but before she knew what she was doing, the keeper had turned her face leaving Ali’s lips denied. An audible sob escaped the brunette’s mouth. Her hands fell to her side in defeat._

_‘Talk to me, Al’ she whispered as she closed her eyes. They hadn't moved an inch; their faces were still pressed close together. The defender still shaking and sobbing grabbed the back of her neck and begged into her ear, “just hold me Ash, please. Just hold me.” And with that Ashlyn slammed their bodies together as her strong arms wrapped around them bringing them as close as possible. Her grip was as tight as it could be. They could feel the rise and fall of each other’s chest and the shakes and trembles that followed their tears and sobs._

_Something inside knew the weight of the moment and didn’t want to let go._

_Months before leading up to this moment, Ali had showed her doubts and her hesitations. Rarely were they ever verbal but almost always they were delayed touches after the most intimate moments or darted eyes when asked about their future. Her fear was portrayed in a thousand little actions that Ashlyn’s heart ached to see. It was obvious that there was a battle raging within her. Ali was terrified of being out and a few times she had said that she wasn’t ready. “Ready for what?” Ashlyn would ask, as gentle as possible. Most of the time Ali would stare at the floor and mumble something along the lines of “this” or “I-don’t-know”._

_Ashlyn felt her heart sink. Was this really happening? Is Ali giving up on them? she thought, dreading the answers to those questions._

_Still in the tightest embrace, Ali cleared her throat as she tried to prepare herself to say the necessary words. “Ash,” she whispered, “I can’t---I don’t—“ she started but couldn’t finish as the tears flooded and the sobs began again. “Shh….I’m here Ali. Say whatever you have to say. I’m listening.” Ash said as she rubbed circles on the other woman’s back, knowing that she was welcoming in what she had feared most._

_She cleared her throat and tried again, “Ash, I’m not ready for this. I mean, I’m not ready for us….for us to be serious. You deserve better. I--,” she was fighting back the tears as they flooded her face and Ashlyn’s shoulder, “I love you so much but I can’t do this. I – I just can’t. I need you to let me go. Ash, I need you to give me space to figure things out.” And as she said those words Ashlyn knew in that moment her heart would never recover from this. When the words started to sink in, Ashlyn let go and stepped back. Her eyes fixed on the ground as she tried to compose herself. Everything inside of her was falling apart but she knew that she couldn’t just run out of the room and away from Ali. She had to say one last thing. Her gaze lifted to see a weeping Ali and she willed her heart to be strong for just a few moments longer. “I could never say no to you Al. I will always love you. If you need space, you can have that too. I-I’m,” and she struggled to say this last bit, “I’m sorry if I’ve ever hurt you or rushed you in all of this. I just want you to be happy and I thought that I could bring that into your life.” And as those final words left her mouth, she leaned forward and placed a soft and tender kiss on the defender’s cheek before whispering, “Goodbye, Alex.”_

_Ali didn’t try to contain her tears as she leaned back against the wall and slid her body down, letting her face fall into her hands. All the while Ashlyn was choking back the sobs forming in her throat as she gathered her clothes, slipping into her sweat pants and finding her phone and keys quickly before leaving the room. She had to pull over a few blocks away from their apartment when the pain was too unbearable. She had let the woman that she had loved the most go and she didn’t know where to go from there._

**

Ashlyn wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks and tried to clear her throat. She rubbed the back of her neck trying to clear her mind. That memory always haunted her and even though it had been over a year since, it still felt like it was only yesterday. As the time had passed, Ali had moved away and they had stopped all forms of communication. _If space is what she needed,_ Ashlyn thought, _space is definitely what she got._ But she wasn’t bitter, just broken. She still loved Ali and wanted the best for her, even if that didn’t include her anymore. She had at least come to terms with that part of this whole ordeal. Not a word from her had made her realize that maybe there wasn’t going to be another try at their relationship. Coming to grips with that was more than she thought she could ever bear. 

“Harris, want anything from Starbucks?” Rampone yelled out causing the blonde to turn around, remembering that she wasn’t the only one there. “No, I’m good. Thanks Mom!” Ashlyn joked and the rest of their teammates in the room smiled at the banter and the nickname. 

She turned back around to look out the window and to once again bury herself in her thoughts. This time she actually looked at the cars below and saw kids at the nearby park. _Doesn’t look like this baby is coming any time soon. Maybe I’ll go take a walk out there to get some fresh air_ , she thought to herself. Before she decided on anything, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. “I hoped that you would be here today,” they said, their voice laced with a slight German accent. 

Ashlyn’s heart nearly stopped as she recognized the familiar voice of the woman who had broken her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy something out of this. Sorry if I have any grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading. You can find me at cfresh19.tumblr.com.


	2. Their Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Her mind was racing but it still hadn’t caught up to the reality of what was happening. Ali, the love of her life once distant, was now standing in front of her."

She turned around to see Ali standing there just as beautiful as she had remembered from every time she had recalled an image of her to mind. 

Time did its thing and stood still in that moment just for her. Ashlyn could hear the growing thud that her beating heart was producing as it echoed within her. The gulp that just cascaded in her throat probably looked like a small tremor by how grand it was. Surprisingly her jaw didn’t manage to drop to the floor but surely there was a perplexed look on her face for all to see. Her mind was racing but it still hadn’t caught up to the reality of what was happening.

Ali, the love of her life once distant, was now standing in front of her.

The keeper had not the strength to stare at her for long. Her eyes lightly gazed upon the woman standing in front of her and she could see the difference the time apart had made in her lover’s eyes. Something was different there but she didn’t know what it was. Was it regret? Was it pain? Was it hope? Was it fear? She inwardly trembled at the thought of what this woman had to say, knowing the power that her words held.

Before the moment would be too long to bear she let her eyes dart away, part in fear and part in pain, as she then locked eyes with her teammates across the room. Now standing, they too were caught off guard by the moment. It felt like minutes and hours were slipping by and that there was a dulled silence filling the room. Ashlyn was reaching out for strength from her friends, from anywhere really, to be able to face the woman in front of her. 

She was jolted back to reality as Dave, HAO’s husband, entered the room with tired eyes but an ecstatic smile. “She’s ready for all of you to see her and to meet our son,” he said, breaking the silence and making everyone turn their attention away from where Ali and Ashlyn were standing.

Once more the blonde’s eyes found their way back to the defender. It was then that she saw Ali gulp, telling of the vulnerability that has lived within the two of them. By nature, Ashlyn stepped forward and placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. Under her touch, she could feel a slight shiver. It was always second-nature to comfort Ali and this moment would be no different. She saw the nervousness and all she wanted to do was ease Ali of her fears, whatever fears they may be. 

“Please… stay. Come and meet HAO’s baby with us....” the keeper said with tenderness and grace. Her words laced with implications and her eyes filled with sincerity.

All the defender could do was nod her head. That was enough though and Ashlyn lead the way to follow the other women down the hospital corridor to the room where HAO was. 

They were the last to enter the already full room and upon looking up and seeing the two women in the doorframe, HAO smiled. She had wondered out of all her friends if these two would come today and how they would react to seeing each other. They all knew that they were meant to be together but it was something that no one could force. If it was meant to be they had hoped it would eventually happen again.

“Ash, do you want to hold him?” HAO said, and as she nodded Dave walked over and placed the baby into her cradled arms. 

The keeper’s demeanor instantly brightened as she cooed at the newborn in front of her. Anyone who knew her knew that although she was as strong as they come, she was as gentle and tender as one hopes they could be. It was one of her attributes that everyone loved about her, especially Ali who knew firsthand the blessings of both her strength and her tenderness. 

Ali’s gaze shifted from looking to her friends as she gave out faint smiles and then back down to the floor. Her heart hadn’t stopped wanting to leave her chest since she had walked into that hospital moments earlier. She had forced herself to come today and to face the woman who had lived in her dreams and who had monopolized all of her memories over the past year. 

When Dave brought to Ashlyn the baby, her eyes lifted. This woman standing in front of her, embracing an infant and smiling from ear to ear, caused the butterflies to soar within her as she always had been able to do from the very genesis of their friendship years ago. 

The defender had fought the love she had for this woman for so long but it took time and distance for her to give up fighting it and to come home. A home that she had hoped she still had access to. She was clinging to a memory of Ashlyn once telling her that, _‘for the two of us, home isn’t a place. It is a person. And we are finally home.’_ ** Her heart had soared years ago in that moment feeling the truth of those words for herself. But here in this hospital room her heart ached to find out if those words were still true for the other woman - a question that for a while she had feared knowing the answer to. 

HAO needing her rest prompted everyone beginning to leave. In the waiting room the former teammates shared their goodbyes and started to part ways. More than one of them had whispered things into Ali and Ashlyn’s ears while they hugged them. Most of it along the lines of a _“it’s good to see you”_ and a _“we’ve all missed you”_ towards Ali and a few _“just talk it out with her”_ and _“I’m here if you need me”_ for Ashlyn.

After the last lingering hug Ashlyn turned to see that it was just her and Ali that were left. She could see tears escaping down the brunette’s face. “Alibean,” she said as she moved closer towards her. The defender didn’t even attempt to hide her tears as she stared at the woman coming closer. Ashlyn stopped just in front of her and lifted her hands to wipe away the tears still there. 

“Please… just hold me, Ash.. please, I need you to just hold me right now…” was all that Ali had to say. It didn’t matter that those words had been said before. It didn’t matter if those words were associated with a tragic moment. She still couldn’t stop herself from pulling the woman in front of her close and holding her tightly in her arms. Remembering how perfectly they fit together, remembering what it felt like to have the woman she loved so deeply within her arms caused her eyes to fill with tears. This was her God-given slice of heaven regardless of the price tag of pain that came with it.

After a few sighs and sniffles they had settled into a comfortable silence as they stood with their bodies entangled and their eyes closed. 

There, with her face nestled up against the keeper’s chest and the familiar sound of her lover’s heartbeat, Ali found the courage to use her words. She had rehearsed this speech a hundred times over the past few months. She knew what she had to say to hopefully release this woman from the pain that she had caused her before.

_** quote by Stephanie Perkins from Anna And The French Kiss_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind words and thank you for reading this! Hoping to push out another chapter or two in the next couple of days. Have an idea where I want this to land, so bear with me as I find the words I'm looking for. -C


	3. Their Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ash," she heard the defender whisper, “I just poured my heart out. Please, for heaven’s sake, please just say something.” Of course the tears were there again. _“Please… just say something,”_ she now begged.

A million words needed to be said but not a single one felt right enough. Almost said words filled the non-existent spaces between them until Ashlyn was the first to pull away from the embrace. 

“I know that we need to talk”, she started to say. “Well, at least I hope that you want to talk with me about us…” she continued as she suddenly felt less confident about what Ali actually wanted, her head dropping low wishing that she didn’t just get her hopes up.

Ali’s index finger found its way under the keeper’s chin as she lifted her head up. It was Ash’s turn to gaze into sincere eyes as Ali said, struggling with her words, “Of course I want to talk! I-I just don’t know where to begin.. But know that I came here today for you, Ash.”

“HAO’s poor baby didn’t even have a chance…” Ash mumbled after a while with a slight smirk on her face. Ali let out a small chuckle at the joke and let a smile fill her face, causing her nose to crinkle. This never failed to melt Ashlyn’s heart. 

“Look,” Ashlyn started again once she refocused, “let’s not have this talk here. There’s a little park right out front. Let’s take a walk down there. You can say whatever you need to say to me after we take a walk. I think we could both use a little fresh air right now. How does that sound?” Ali nodded and wiped her face clear of any tears that might have fallen. 

“Don’t worry,” the keeper said with a small smile, “you still look as gorgeous as ever.” Even though she tried to hide it, she could still see the blush on the defender’s face. She had forgotten how much she had loved telling this woman how beautiful she was. She had always dreamed of spending a lifetime reminding her. 

When they made it to the park, Ashlyn took it upon herself to break the heaviness between the two of them as she jumped on one of the swings and invited Ali to take the one next to her. They competed against each other to see who could swing the highest or who could jump off the furthest. It didn’t take long for laughter to fill the air and for their hearts to feel a little less pressured by the situation. The years of friendship was bringing forth the ease that they needed.

Enraged with a fit of giggles while helping Ali stand up after one of their jumping competitions, Ash let their hands linger together a little longer than usual. “God, I’ve missed this. I’ve missed us so much,” she said as the laughter shifted to seriousness. As a quickly as the words left her mouth Ashlyn let go of the brunette’s hands and turned to walk away. Over her shoulder she said, “Shit! I’m sorry, Al. I didn’t mean to stop the fun.” She sat down on top of a picnic table as she started to rub the back of her neck with a sense of nervousness. “I just can’t believe you’re here and that we are laughing together. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve laughed like that?” she asked finally looking up at Ali. But when she realized the complexity behind her words and saw the wince of pain on the defender’s face she quickly spat out, “Sorry! God! Don’t answer that! I didn’t mean to say that … I just… I don’t know. I guess you just caught me off guard today.“ Her hands now running through her hair, telling of the mounting anxiety within her. 

Ali made her way over to join where the blonde was sitting on top of the table. After taking a second to re-find the courage she had before, Ali opened her mouth, “Ash, I need to tell you something but I need you to hear me out first.” Ashlyn remained silent and Ali could see her jaw tighten like she was preparing for a painful blow. She had to close her eyes to stop herself from believing the lie that she’s only ever going to hurt the woman that she loves. She shook her head to clear her mind. No - today she was hopefully going to make things right.

“I ran away from us before. I ran as far as I possibly could from us because I was scared to death that I wasn’t ready for the type of commitment that you wanted from me, that you deserved from me. I had this idea in my head of what it meant to be ready for love, to be ready for a forever with someone and it screwed me over. It forced me to turn my back on the woman that I loved. It made me leave the safety of your arms and it left me broken and confused.” By this point, it was no use trying to stop the water works because they were in full effect. 

Still she continued as her voice found the passion to explain, “for so long I tried to sort out my thoughts and I tried to figure out what answers I needed but you found your way into every part of my life. For me, all roads lead back to you. You kept me company in the nights as you filled my dreams when my body ached for you the most. It was like our memories together replayed every time I closed my eyes. And when I was awake, I saw you everywhere I went as I gave second glances and looked over my shoulder a time or two. I don’t know when it happened but at some point it just hit me. I didn’t have to be ready for you. That was not the point at all. Preparation wasn’t the issue. I was the only thing standing between us and our love was - _and God I pray that it still is_ – the strongest that I have ever known. You came into my life so unexpectedly all those years ago and your love took root deep down within me over time. After I left, I realized that without you a part of me was dead. For months I cried myself to sleep knowing that I had hurt you and that I had made the wrong decision. It took everything within me to come back here today. I know that I don’t deserve you and that I have probably caused you more pain than anything else. It kills me to know that and I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to see me again but I needed to tell you that when I’m with you, my heart comes alive. I can’t shake the feeling that I was meant to love you and I am done fighting it! I- just – I am done fighting it, Ash! I love you! I always have and now I know that I always will. I choose you, Ash, whether you let me back into your life or not, you should know that I will love you with the whole of my heart forever. I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am that it took me this long to figure it out and that it took such painful moments for me to realize this. I’m sorry Ash for everything…” and with these words, she laid her heart on the line, “I’m just done fighting it. I want to be yours again, Ash. I want to come back home to you.” 

Ali had tried to not pay attention to the way that the blonde was reacting while she was talking because she could barely keep herself together and didn’t need anything else to throw her off. But when she finished she could see the tears on a steady path down her lover’s cheeks. Ash was silently crying as her head was now cradled in her hands that her elbows left propped up on her knees. 

As she looked at the other woman, all the passion and hope that was just bubbling within Ali deflated. Maybe she wouldn’t be welcomed back into her life. She had certainly thought that was a possibility but did she actually believe that Ash would turn her down? She was so sure of their love and how it was meant to be forever. 

The brunette couldn’t handle the possible rejection any longer so she stood to her feet and walked slightly away from Ashlyn. Not really knowing what to do or what to say, she just stood there biting her fingernails and hoping the keeper would say something, say anything really. Silence after words like those always leaves deathly room for your thoughts to run wild. 

The blonde knew this was her cue to say something but she was having a hard time catching her breath. This was still such a whirlwind for her but she knew what she had to do; she had made up her mind a long time ago.

“Alibean,” the keeper began and at her voice Ali turned around slowly, “I’d like to just hold you right now. May I do that?” With a nod yes, she opened her arms and welcomed the other woman close. With the brunette safely in her arms she kept quiet still reeling in the words spoken earlier that she had longed to hear. 

“Ash,” she heard the defender whisper, “I just poured my heart out. Please, for heaven’s sake, please just say something.” Of course the tears were there again. _“Please… just say something,”_ she now begged.

Ashlyn pulled her head back enough to look into the brown eyes that she adored. With a smile forming on her face she declared, “I have never stopped loving you, babe. “ And with those words she crashed their lips together for a soft yet passionate kiss. 

Once they finally had stopped and their foreheads were resting together Ashlyn continued, “it wasn’t easy giving you that space but I never shut the door on the possibility of us. This – what we have – will always be home for me and it will always be a home that I will want to share with you. I love you Alex and I never intend on stopping.” She sealed the sincerity of her words with another passionate kiss before pulling her lover into a long embrace. When they simultaneously let out a sigh of relief they both laughed. 

“I love you too,” Ali whispered as she nestled her head onto the keeper’s chest for the second time that day and a wide smile appeared on Ashlyn’s face. _“Welcome home, babe, welcome home,”_ the keeper said as she tightened her grip around her lover and kissed the top of her head knowing that they were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have one more chapter in me for this. I hope to be posting it within the next few days. Thanks for all the comments and let me know what you think about this chapter. Hope that you enjoyed it! :)


	4. Their Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long but I finally got some inspiration to finish it today. Hope that you enjoy it!

_A Year Later_

The couple walked hand in hand towards the park where they were meeting up with their old teammate. This “play date” with HAO’s growing baby had to be rescheduled numerous times but they were excited that it was finally happening. Ash had been giddy all morning in anticipation for it and Ali loved seeing her like that. There was just something about watching her keeper with kids that made her heart swoon. 

They had arrived early so they took the time to enjoy the beautiful day together before HAO and the baby would get there. The big blanket that they brought with them was quickly spread out and they laid on their backs in bliss. When Heather arrived, she found the two laughing together as Ash peppered kisses on the end of Ali’s nose. She couldn’t help but smile as she saw her friends like this, so in love and doing well. A much better picture than what she had seen before. 

_“Get a room you two!”_ she jokingly yelled and they both got up to greet her and her son. After exchanging a few words Ashlyn couldn’t wait any longer. _“Can I play with him please?!”_ she impatiently asked. Both Ali and the other brunette laughed out loud as the keeper made her best puppy dog eyes while making her request. _“Of course! Just, you know, be careful with him...”_ HAO said, letting her newfound motherly side show and Ash’s face revealed a wide smile with her trademark dimple. It didn’t take long for her to scoop him up and for precious baby giggles to fill the air.

The two settled into comfortable conversation as they watched Ashlyn playing with the baby in the distance. Although they had been talking about anything and everything, it was Ali who had finally changed the topic. _“I’ve never really thanked you for inviting me to come see you in the hospital that day,”_ she said as she as she watched her girlfriend and then turned to look at her friend with a sincere smile.

 _“You don’t have to thank me, Al. I’m just glad everything worked out for you two. We all knew that you were meant to be together,”_ the midfielder replied. Ali couldn’t help but smile again, this time letting her nose crinkle. She could have never imagined how great things would turn out for them but she was glad that they had. Her joy was obvious. 

_“So, obviously you seem really happy. How have things been? How are you two?”_ she continued to ask. 

_“You know, it wasn’t easy at first,”_ Ali explained. _“It took us some time to get to a place where our shame and insecurities and even wounds from our break were addressed and starting to mend. But with time and a lot of good but difficult conversations we are where we’re at today and I’m thankful for that. I mean, for the first time in my life I am looking at this woman that I love and I can honestly say that I have butterflies seeing her play with your baby because I want a future like that with her. I want to have children with this woman and that used to scare me to death in a bad, terrifying way but now it just makes my heart swell up with excitement for us. A lot has changed for us and things aren’t perfect but I’m so happy with where we are and where we are going.”_

It wasn’t long after that Ashlyn came to the blanket, handing the now tired baby into his mother’s arms and sitting behind her girlfriend. Ali loved when she sat like this, so it didn’t take long for her to lean back and find a comfortable position against her.

 _“Did you have fun?”_ Ali turned her head towards the blonde and whispered. _“Mmmhhmm,”_ was the only response she was going to get. She could tell that her girlfriend was going to want an afternoon nap because of this. Ashlyn adjusted her arms a little bit tighter around her girl and placed a soft kiss on the top of her right shoulder. 

_“Seriously though, you two are beyond adorable!”_ HAO said, re-entering herself into the moment. They all managed to laugh at that. A few minutes passed before the blonde spoke up. _“I’ve been meaning to tell you Heather, but I’m extremely thankful for you inviting both Alex and I to the hospital that day. It was the start of a really good, new beginning for us and you helped us get there. I’m forever grateful to you for that.”_ When she had finished both of the other women chuckled. _“What’s so funny?! I was being serious!”_ Ash insisted with a confused smile on her face.

 _“I know, I know but Ali just got done saying pretty much the same thing!”_ Heather said and Ali nodded her head in agreement while unsuccessfully holding back a huge grin. _“Well, I guess we both owe you a lot and we’re super grateful….. but now don’t let that go to your head HAO…”_ the keeper said as she shook her finger at her friend. 

They spent the next hour sharing old memories and talking about new things that were going on in the world of women’s soccer. HAO’s baby had slept silently on the blanket next to her throughout their conversation and he couldn’t have been any more adorable than he was then. 

_“Crap!”_ HAO said suddenly when she checked the time. _“I have to be heading home soon to see Dave.”_ Both of the other girls helped her pick up her belongings while she grabbed her sleeping baby to head to her SUV. 

Once everything was loaded in they started to say their goodbyes and make promises to do this again in the future. It was always so refreshing to see old teammates, no matter how long it had been since they last saw each other. The bond that was created on that team was irrevocable and unparalleled to most of their other friendships in life.

 _“Come here stud”_ HAO said as she pulled Ashlyn in for a big hug. _“Don’t forget to invite me to ya’ll’s wedding”_ she added before she squeezed the blonde tightly and pulled back to give her a wink. The keeper couldn’t keep herself from smiling and rubbing the back of her neck. It wasn’t like she had never thought of her and Ali getting married but she responded shyly, _“we’re not there yet but we’re well on our way. And of course you’ll get an invite – don’t be silly!”_ They chuckled and hugged once more as Ali rounded the corner of the SUV from where she was spending a little extra time tucking in the sleeping toddler. 

_“What are two laughing about now?”_ the brunette asked as she linked arms with her girlfriend, leaning into her side. 

Ashlyn traced her finger along the side of Ali’s cheek and said, _“I was just telling her about how I plan to marry you someday and that she doesn’t have to worry about whether or not she’ll get an invite. It isn’t a real party without her anyways.”_ She leaned down and pressed her lips against her defender’s mouth and she could feel Ali smile into their kiss. Of course it wasn’t long before HAO started to whistle at them and they had to break apart.

A megawatt smile was plastered across Ali’s face as she pulled back and looked at Ashlyn. _“I couldn’t think of anything else I would want more than that,”_ she said confidently as she stared into the eyes of the woman that she loves. It was written all over their faces that this was really it for them. It was going to last this time like they all knew that it would. Very rarely do you come across a love as strong as theirs and when you do, everyone can tell how special it is from a mile away.

 _“Annnnndddd on that note, I’m going to head out of here so that you two lovebirds can continue having your cute little moment”_ HAO awkwardly joked as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. _“Wait!”_ Ali said, breaking away from her girlfriend to hug her friend. _“You can’t leave without giving me a hug! Right side, strong side, right?!”_ she said as they embraced. _“Of course, Kriegs! Some things just never change,”_ the new mother said with a smile as she let go and waved goodbye before driving away.

They all knew that she was talking about more than just their friendship and soccer and they all knew that she was right. Some things, no matter what storms in life may come, they just are built strong enough to remain the same. 

Ashlyn turned to her love and asked as she reached out her hand, _“ready to go home, babe?”_ Ali smiled and grabbed her hand, _“absolutely!”_ On the whole ride home Ashlyn kept catching Ali stealing glances at her. _“What?”_ the keeper would ask with a smirk but the brunette would just chuckle and shrug her shoulders. 

They had just walked through the door of their apartment and Ashlyn was heading to the kitchen to get something to drink when she felt arms snake around her waist. _“Hey baby,"_ she said as she maneuvered around so that she could face her girlfriend. When she did, she was met with a kiss. A passionate kiss that pushed her back against the counter. The keeper couldn’t stop herself from smiling into the kiss. She liked seeing Ali like this. 

After a while Ali’s hands started to roam underneath her shirt and soon she started to pepper kisses along her jaw. It was making Ashlyn’s head spin how much she loved it when this woman touched her and kissed her. 

While Ali’s lips were busy making trails across her jawline and down her neck, Ashlyn started to unbutton the front of Ali’s shirt. Instantly her hands were met with other hands that stopped her and she was pushed back against the counter with her hands pulled to her sides by her strong defender. Before their lips could reconnect, the keeper raised an eyebrow and said with a smirk, _“I must have done something right today! This side of you rarely comes out to play.”_ Ali bit her lip seductively and leaned forward until she was a mere inch away from her keeper’s lips. _“Tell me again how much you want to marry me,”_ she said with hunger in her voice as she crashed their lips together again. 

And they reminded each other for the rest of the afternoon how much they loved each other and couldn’t wait to for their future to unfold.


End file.
